


Team Free Will go ice-skating

by balthazar_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthazar_in_221B/pseuds/balthazar_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had some recurring Twist and Shout feelings so I wrote this little bit of fluff. I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Also, I wrote it pretty quickly, so I apologise for any spelling/grammatical errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Will go ice-skating

On the 2nd of November, Sam, Dean and Cas were sitting in the bunker. Dean was still in his pyjamas, feeling downcast, due to it being the anniversary of their mother's death. Sam was in even worse shape - his girlfriend, Jess had died on the same day. The atmosphere in the bunker was depressing. Kevin and Charlie (who had moved in previously) stayed in their respective rooms. 

It was Cas who suggested ice-skating. He had watched figure skating on the tv earlier in the week and had become absolutely enthralled.  
"Dean, why don't we go ice-skating today? It may take your mind off other matters." Cas asked, touching his arm tentatively.  
"Yeah. Yeah, Cas, that's a great idea. I'll go ask Sammy, why don't you ask Kevin and Charlie if they would like to come along?"  
"Of course, Dean."

Cas had rounded up Charlie and Kevin, both of which thought it was a good idea. They had been cooped up for a while, and the day out would do everyone some good. Cas, Kevin, Charlie, Dean and Sam were all wrapped up in jackets and gloves, wearing wooly scarves and Cas was even wearing a bobble hat, much to the amusement of Dean. When Dean had doubled over laughing, tears in his eyes, Cas felt the embarrassment rush over his skin, and he moodily dragged it off his head.  
"Shut up, Dean."  
Dean looked up, his laughter melting off his face as soon as he saw he had really hurt Cas.  
"Aw sweetie pie, come here." Dean said cheekily, grabbing the wooly hat out of Cas' hand and tugging it back over his unruly, black hair.  
"I think you look adorable." Dean smiled at him, and Cas smiled back. 

They piled into the Impala and set off to the nearest town with an ice rink. When the arrived, Dean paid for them all ("My treat," he said) and they pulled on the ugly, rigid, plastic, blue ice skates. The clambered clumsily towards the entrance leading out onto the ice. Sam, who originally wasn't too excited about the trip, really got into the spirit of things and was trying very hard. It was a comical sight - watching a 6"4 moose lumber around on the ice, constantly tripping and stumbling. Kevin and Charlie had obviously gone ice-skating at some point, before the supernatural got introduced into their lives. They quickly remembered how to skate, and went gliding off together, talking about their hobbies. Both were very involved with Skyrim, and soon they were having an in depth conversation about the game. 

Cas and Dean, on the other hand, were completely lost. Dean was terrible; he never had the chance to go ice-skating during his childhood, and now hunting took up most of his time. Cas was just as horrifically bad as Dean; I guess angels of the Lord never really had much chance for such activities, but now that he was human, he had plenty of time to spare. Both were hopeless, clinging onto each other to avoid falling on their asses. The rink was practically empty - it was quiet, apart from Dean and Cas' laughter echoing throughout the building. 

Dean fell over first - he attempted to turn around and show off to Cas, but his feet got tangled together, and he collapsed hard in a crumpled heap on the ice. Unfortunately, he was still gripping tightly to Cas' calloused hand, and he pulled the former angel on top off him.  
"Oof!" Cas grunted, the wind knocked out of him, as he was yanked onto the ground. He felt Dean's laughter vibrating through his chest, and Cas attempted to scramble to his feet. However, the blades made it difficult, and he fell over again, grazing the palms of his hands on the cold ice. 

Dean scrambled up, a tad more gracefully then Castiel, and tried to pull Cas to his feet. He succeeded, and took Cas' frozen fingers between his gloved hands, rubbing gently, trying to restore heat whilst being mindful of his sore skin.  
"Thank you, Dean. We should try again - and I would like to say that was completely and utterly your fault." Cas said in a monotonous tone, but he gave Dean a small smile, the corners of his mouth pulling up.  
Dean grinned back. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were red from the cold, but Cas saw a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead. It was indeed strenuous - you just didn't feel the sweat until you got off the ice. 

Cas and Dean resumed holding each others hands - now less for the support and balance, more for the companionship. Sam was still trying as hard as he could, but he couldn't quite get the hang of it. His gangly limbs were sticking out at all angles and he kept stumbling and almost falling face first.  
"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called, trying to get Sam's attention. It worked, and Sam looked towards Dean. However, he lost his concentration, and again ungracefully landed on his ass with a sickening thud.  
"Ugh, Jesus, Dean! What do you want?" Sam clambered to his feet, wiping his hands on the front of his jeans. He felt wetness on the back of his jeans and sighed.  
'Great. Now my ass is wet.' He sighed to himself.  
Dean, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off. He hadn't meant to make Sammy fall, but the sight was far too funny to keep a straight face.  
"Hey, maybe you should stick to icing demons, Sammy!" Dean choked out between gulps of air, and he laughed even harder at his joke. Cas rolled his eyes at the stupid pun, but allowed himself a small smile. Sam lowered his head, and for a minute Dean thought he was really angry - his shoulders were shaking, but when Sam looked up, Dean saw he was crying with laughter.  
"Dean, your jokes are stupid, but I'll allow that one."  
"Hey Sam, you should just chill out!" Dean yelled out another pun, laughing even harder than before.  
"I said I'd allow one, Dean. Next pun I hear from you and I'll punch you."

Dean and Cas had now got the hang of ice-skating, and were gracefully gliding around. They still held hands ('just in case we fall' they said, but both knew why they tightly gripped each other) and had even raced around with Charlie and Kevin. Sam had sulked off, after coming to the conclusion that he would never be good at ice-skating, but Charlie convinced him to carry on and now he was doing just as well as the others. 

"Hey, Cas, you're doin' pretty good!" Dean said, chuckling.  
"Likewise, Dean. Are you glad we came out today?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Thanks, Cas, for suggesting it. It was a good idea - especially today - because I know otherwise we would have just moped around the bunker."  
Dean stopped suddenly, almost making Cas fall over face first. He pulled him close.  
"Thank you, Cas." Dean whispered into his ear, before he leaned forward slightly and planted a tiny kiss on the tip of Cas' nose.


End file.
